Pantera
Pantera (パンテーラ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Appearance Pantera is a black robot with red eyes.He also has two white stripes on his face. He's usually seen wearing a suit with a red tie, and sometimes he wears glasses as well. When in battle form, he removes all of his clothes, revealing the five gems to be in his body. The white stripes on his face continue to the body as well. Personality As he's a machine, he doesn't have much personality. He wants to have a heart and be human-like, and will imitate human behaviors awkwardly. Biography Dan met Pantera on his way to meet the Otherworld King. Pantera introduced himself as a robot made by the Otherworld King "to defeat the Otherworld King." He says that although he has never lost a battle to an otherworlder, he always lost to Otherworld King. He challenged Dan, who agreed, thinking that if he wasn't able to defeat Pantera, he is not worthy to defeat the Otherworld King. Pantera got the advantage in the match by summoning DinoCavalry Diradalus, but Dan summoned Meteorwurm, Julian's card. Pantera was reminded of Julian, and what he felt when he fought him, and was delighted when he was feeling that same sensation again fighting Dan. He was defeated, and joined Yuuki and Dan to meet the Otherworld King. He watched the match between Dan and Otherworld King, who is using a red deck identical to Dan's own. Because Otherworld King was a more experienced card battler, he was able to defeat Dan and destroy his core. Pantera was next seen looking for Dan, wanting a rematch (apparently forgetting Dan's condition at the time). To stall for time, Mai fights him, with a promise to tell Dan's location if she loses. Pantera is troubled because there are times when Mai could have finished him but didn't, and in the end he won. Pantera asks why Mai didn't finish him, and Mai admits that she only stalled and doesn't really know Dan's location. Pantera then leaves. After all the bearers of cores light are gathered, Leon comes to try and capture Kajitsu, bringing Pantera along to help. After Kajitsu is freed, although the battle between Yuuki and Leon wasn't over, Pantera retreats. Pantera stands in Dan's way when he goes to the location of the red Horizon Ladder. At each of the Horizon Ladders is a Pantera-lookalike, but in different colors. The bearers of cores light each have to battle against them, and win. However, the Pantera robots were actually the Grand Cores of each Horizon Ladder, and are being used to open up a portal to the real world. Otherworld King possess the normal Pantera to reveal the truth to Dan. Before Pantera is destroyed, he gives Dan a card which was inside him, The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova, which he though may have been his heart. Deck Pantera uses mainly red, with some purple mixed in. Battle Stats: Trivia *He shares a seiyuu with Galaxy Watanabe, as well as the narrators for Battle Spirits Brave and Battle Spirits Heroes, Bringer from Battle Spirits Sword Eyes, Kiriga from Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero, Dairokuten Maou from Battle Spirits Burning Soul, and Sandrat from Battle Spirits Double Drive. He is also similar to Bringer, as they're both dark-colored human-like robots who can't fully understand humans. *Narrator from Battle Spirits Heroes resembles him physically. Appearances: Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Antagonist